wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trędowata/I/35
Kategoria:Trędowata XXXV Wieczorem zamek zajaśniał światłem elektrycznym. Okrągłe, złożone z szyb ściany zimowego ogrodu lśniły się okrągłym blaskiem i zielenią roślin. W wielkiej sali jadalnej stół, zastawiony w podkowę, nakryto na sto kilkanaście osób; zatrzęsiony masą kwiatów nurzał się w mnóstwie świateł i blasku wspaniałej zastawy! Z sali prowadziły kręte żelazne schody do zimowego ogrodu, skąd dochodził cichy szmer fontanny i sztucznych wodospadów. Schody, oplecione wieńcami kwiatów, oświetlone bukietami lampek z kolorowego szkła w kształcie tulipanów, były jak cudny przesmyk wiodący z przepysznej sali do raju, którym śmiało mógł być nazwany ten ogród. Liczna służba w galowych uniformach, pełno woni świeżych kwiatów, jakaś charakterystyczna atmosfera milionów – wszystko to wywoływało lekki zawrót głowy. Stefcia chodziła po zaczarowanych salach trochę upojona. Oczy jej się mrużyły od widoku bogactw i gustu w rozmieszczeniu ich. Dziewczyna czuła się podniecona, jej zmysły rozdrażniły się, urok wiał na nią zewsząd i potężniał. Inne wrażenia kołysały hrabiankę Melanię i jej papę. Ona obiecywała sobie użyć wszelkich sposobów, aby zostać panią tego zamku. Na ordynata hrabianka spoglądała z uwielbieniem, niemal z pokorą, co go drażniło i tym bardziej odsuwało od niej. Hrabia chodził po zamku napuszony; rozmyślał o efekcie, jaki zrobią jego miliony włączone w ten przepych. Może szukał, czego tu jeszcze brak. Wszystko imponowało mu, ale dobry gust panujący w rezydencji wydawał mu się zbyt skromnym. Przy obiedzie hrabia siedział zły, bo ordynat przedstawiał rządcę, łowczego i marszałka dworu w ten sposób, że panowie podawali im rękę i hrabia nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Dobre wina zdołały hrabiego rozchmurzyć, szampan dokonał reszty i pod koniec biesiady Barski pogodził się z obecnością administracji. Czynił sobie tylko w duchu postanowienia, że gdy zostanie teściem w tym zamku, wówczas wystąpi z pewnymi warunkami w przeprowadzeniu reform sferowych, na których ordynat się nie znał. Podczas obiadu orkiestra grała na tarasie. Zamek, park, tarasy i ogród angielski były iluminowane, nawet rzeka płonęła od ognisk rozłożonych dokoła, nawet brzeg zwierzyńca i łodzie. Kolorowe lampy ozdabiały schody prowadzące do przystani, dywanowe klomby i aleje z kwiatów. Sznury drobnych lampek kołysały się pomiędzy drzewami i tworzyły poprzeczne baldachimy w alejach. Z trawników wytryskiwały światełka, niby niezliczona moc błędnych ogników. Sztuczne wodospady oświetlono ogniami bengalskimi; strzelały w górę smukłe rakiety. Po obiedzie nikt nie pozostał w zamku. Jedni rozbiegli się po alejach i klombach, inni szli oglądać tryskające fontanny w ukwieconych basenach. Każdą oświetlał odmienny kolor ogni bengalskich. Rozpylone pióropusze wody lśniły niby tęczowe smugi. Wiele osób dążyło do łodzi, strojnych w girlandy i różnobarwne płomyki. Gondolę “Stefanię” ozdabiały lampki tylko purpurowe i wieńce z róż, spływające aż do wody. Druga orkiestra, fabryczna, grała na zmianę w altanie nad rzeką. Pan Maciej błąkał się też po parku, a widząc, że wszędzie jest coraz piękniej, kiwał smutnie głową. Bał się odgadywać dla kogo te cuda, ale mimo woli rozumiał. Na tarasie hrabianka Barska wsunęła rękę pod ramię ordynata. – Czy zechce pan pokazać mi iluminowane groty? – szepnęła z prośbą. Była jakaś senna i zmysłowo pociągająca. Mocno wygorsowana suknia dodawała jej podniet, ciemny, gorący ton ciała odbijał od jasnych materii i pajęczych koronek. Perły drżały na jej szyi. Wsparła ciężko obnażone ramię na jego ramieniu i pochylając głowę z pieszczotą, powtórzyła: – Dobrze? pokaże mi pan te groty? – Owszem, jeśli pani pragnie... – Podobno są cudne. W milczeniu zeszli z tarasu i udali się w głąb kwiatowego ogrodu między fontanny. Minęło ich kilka osób i panna Rita, która rzuciła na hrabiankę wzrok ironiczny, dziwnie przykry. Za Waldemarem obejrzała się zdziwiona. Hrabianka mówiła: – Śliczne są Głębowicze! Nawet sobie nie wyobrażałam, że są tak piękne. Mieszka pan jak w raju. Czy to daje panu wielką dozę szczęścia? – spytała zaglądając mu w oczy. – To zależy, jak kto rozumie szczęście. Ja Głębowicze kocham nie za ich przepych, lecz że są moje. To moja gleba, mój teren pracy, który chcę doprowadzić do możliwej doskonałości. – I pan potrafi. Dekoracje są wspaniałe! ma pan kobiecą rękę i gust w urządzeniu rezydencji. Waldemar spojrzał na nią niecierpliwie. – Och! nie mówiłem o dekoracjach. W tym nie ma mej pracy. To są jeszcze pamiątki gustu babki Gabrieli. Ja jedynie dbam o zachowanie tych zabytków. Babka chciała z Głębowicz zrobić drugi Wersal, pielęgnuję więc jej dzieło, nie żałując wkładów. – Tak, kobiety mają zwykle większy pociąg i zdolność do tworzenia arcydzieł efektu. Pańska żona jednak nie będzie miała pola do samodzielnych występów, gdyż wszystko, co wymarzone, już jest. Chyba zapragnie zmian... Waldemar uśmiechnął się. Odgadł intencje hrabianki: wyciągano go na oświadczyny. – Jak niektóre kobiety są płaskie! – pomyślał. Hrabianka spojrzała na niego z umizgiem. – Czy pozwoliłby pan swojej żonie na zmiany, gdyby je zaprowadzić chciała?... – Nie wiem, pani. To są rzeczy względne. – Rozumiem! zależałoby to może od stopnia pańskich uczuć względem żony? Ale wielkie przywiązanie, miłość zmusza poniekąd do poświęceń... największych. Waldemar spojrzał zdziwiony. – Pani to rozumie? – O tak! wiele rzeczy dawniej niepojętych rysuje się wyraźnie, gdy... następuje w nas zmiana. – Dobrze, ale pani, na przykład, cóż by poświęciła dla uczuć? – Ja?... Wszystko! – Aż tak! No, sfery by pani nie poświęciła. – Nie rozumiem! – Gdyby pani kochała kogoś nie z arystokracji, czy w imię miłości zostałaby pani jego żoną?... – Ach nie! taki wypadek mi nie grozi, quelle idee!quelle idee! (fr.) – cóż za pomysł! Nawet nie podnoszę oczu na ludzi nie naszych. Kochać mogę jedynie najwyższych. Strojna głowa hrabianki pochyliła się na ramię Waldemara, jakby ten niemy znak miał mu powiedzieć: “Tyś najwyższy – jam twoja”. Waldemar zrozumiał, lecz nie odczuł. Zaśmiał się trochę szyderczo. – A więc gdzież jest to “wszystko”, co pani ma poświęcić dla ukochanego? Hrabiankę uraził jego śmiech. Zacisnęła usta. – Pan stawia pytania tak... dziwnie i zdaje się, że pan nie ufa w siłę mych uczuć... A jednak ten, którego pokocham, zdoła to ocenić. – Zapewne! takie odkrycia należą do najświetniejszych tryumfów. – Czy pan ich nie doznał? – Owszem, pani, dość wiele, ale odkryć tylko. Tryumfem nazywam szczęście wynikające z nich i mam przeczucie, że jest bajeczne, lecz tego jeszcze... nie doświadczyłem. – Bo może się pan o to nie starał? – O szczęście starać się trudno, to przychodzi samo, a chęć znalezienia szansy jest dość bladym celem. Hrabianka przez chwilę milczała, po czym zaczęła mówić ciszej, jakby do siebie: – Chciałabym być mężczyzną. Mężczyźni mogą wypowiadać to, co czują, iść za popędem serca. Nam tego nie wolno. Głos jej dźwięczał tęsknie, oczy wzniosła w gwiaździste niebo. Były pełne iskier, gorzały niecierpliwością, ubraną w szatę melancholii. Waldemar patrzał na nią z ukosa. Uderzyła go jej uroda, istotnie przepyszna. – Szkoda, że Zanieckiego tu nie ma – monologował w myśli. – Miałaby go u nóg, bo zewnętrznie... warta zachwytu. Ja, profan, zawsze wolę rękę niż rękawiczkę, zwłaszcza w sytuacji, o jakiej ona marzy... Ej! gdyby tak dawniej!... Waldemar spod rzęs, rzucił na hrabiankę łobuzerskie spojrzenie. – Pani mówi, że kobiety są skrępowane w wyrażaniu swych uczuć? Ja tego nie znajduję. – Cóż pan chciał, żeby się same oświadczały? – E nie! ale one zwykle dają wenę do oświadczyn. Ich uczucia, gdy są wyraźne, ułatwiają zakochanym sięgnięcie po szczęście. Jest to taka pieśń bez słów. Ordynat mówił umyślnie, wiedział, że wchodzi na śliską drogę i że zarzuca haczyk, na który hrabianka może się złapać. Ale bawiło go to, nie zaliczał się do tych zbytnich skrupulantów uczciwości tego rodzaju. Gwałtowny rumieniec na twarzy hrabianki rozśmieszył go, złośliwość cisnęła mu na usta nowe słowa: – Bywają kobiety jak owe rośliny, które do słońca roztulają swe kielichy, odurzając czarem zapachu, a gdy księżyc zastąpi słońce, zamykają się, skąpią barw, chowają czar, jakby w obawie, że mniej zostanie dla ukochanego. Do takich roślin zalicza się powój, jeden z kwiatów ulubionych przeze mnie. Gdy kobieta w ten sposób daje odczuć ukochanemu swą miłość, jak powój daje słońcu barwę i bardzo subtelną woń, wówczas bez słów mówi: „Jestem twoją, bierz mię”. Są to ciche oświadczyny, po których następują słowa wypowiedziane przez męskie usta. Hrabianka słuchała go z natężeniem, zręcznie udając upojenie. Usta jej drżały szczęściem, cel swój dostrzegła już blisko i w tęczowych barwach. – Pan lubi powój? – spytała cicho. – O tak! bardzo. – Pan tak mówi, że można się zasłuchać. Ale czy zawsze słońce odczuje mowę rośliny. Tyle się oczu doń podnosi, tyle uwielbień płynie... Czy zdoła biedny... zakochany powój zdobyć cieplejszy promień dla siebie?... – Z pewnością, skoro powoduje nim prawdziwe i szczere uczucie. Słońce, widzi pani, jest zbyt inteligentne, by całą sumę uwielbień podciągnąć pod jeden rodzaj. Ono potrafi różniczkować, wie, co jest wyłącznie dla niego, a co dla jego blasków, nigdy się nie myli. Wszelkie odcienie niesłychanie łatwo odczuwa, to go jedynie broni przed zarozumiałością. Barska drgnęła niespokojnie, bo głos ordynata i jego słowa zastanowiły ją. Spuściła oczy. Waldemar znowu zerknął na nią z boku, oczy jego miały wyraz szatański. – Czy ja jestem słońcem, to mniejsza. Ale żeś ty nie powój, lecz zwykły słonecznik, to pewno – pomyślał. Zbliżali się do iluminowanych grot, skąd dochodził gwar wesołej zabawy. Hrabianka zwolniła kroku i rzekła nie patrząc na ordynata: – Czy pan wie, że książę Alfons Zaniecki stara się o mnie?... Głos jej miał pewne tony wyniosłe. – Wiem, pani. – Mój papa dość go proteguje, a ja... Co pan o nim sądzi? – To bardzo dobry człowiek – trochę próżny, lecz w naszej sferze to się liczy za zasługę. – Próżny? Nie zauważyłam! Więc mi go pan poleca?... Głos mówiącej zadrżał. – Proszę pani, ja nigdy w podobne sprawy nie wchodzę. Zdanie o nim wyraziłem, co zaś do dalszych kombinacji, to rzecz osobistych zapatrywań, uczuć, bez udziału osób trzecich. – Jednak mi go pan nie odradza? – Panno Melanio, wyraża się pani w sposób ubliżający dla księcia. Jego się przyjmuje lub nie, ale radzić i odradzać nie można. – Dlaczego pan mówi wymijająco? Waldemar zmarszczył brwi: spostrzegł zagadkowy uśmieszek hrabianki i poruszyło go to. Był już znudzony, pragnął skończyć rozmowę, ale postawa hrabianki wzburzała w nim krew. Odrzekł szorstko: – Nie pojmuję, dlaczego pani tak stanowczo chce znać mój pogląd na kwestię, nawiasem mówiąc, dla mnie obojętną. Lecz skoro tak jest, więc powiem. Zanieckiego uważam, za najpoważniejszego ze wszystkich starających się o panią. Pannie Barskiej zamarł oddech w piersi. – A gdybym się zdecydowała wyjść za niego?... – Życzyłbym pani szczęścia z całą szczerością. Hrabianka stała się bladą jak kreda. Usta jej drżały nerwowo. Oddychając szybko, szła jak przytłoczona. Milczeli długą chwilę. Nagle Melania wyrwała rękę spod ramienia Waldemara i zawołała wzburzonym głosem: – Dziękuję panu, sama obejrzę groty. – Jak pani każe – odparł z ukłonem. Ona pobiegła do grot, on zawrócił do zamku. – Spaliłem jeden złoty most za sobą... Ale śmieszna dziewczyna! Stefcia wymknęła się cichaczem z parku, gdzie ją prześladował młodzieniec w monoklu, jej wystawowy wielbiciel. Razem z Lucią i młodymi księżniczkami Podhoreckimi poszła do zimowego ogrodu. Chodziła po uliczkach, wśród puszystych paproci i aksamitnych liści begonii barwnych jak emalia, po mostkach wiszących nad źródełkami. Zatrzymywała się przy skałach, z których spadały sztuczne wodospady. Mech i pleśń na kamieniach wybornie udawały naturę. W zagłębieniu skały siedzi napuszona sowa, tam znowu pod kamieniem wije się wąż, w źródełkach pluskają złote rybki. Baseny wodotrysków z alabastru lub konchy perłowej, otoczone wieńcem kwiatów, pełne wody i pływających na niej nenufarów. Obok rosną kępami niezapominajki, smukłe lilie i żółtawe irysy. Rozpylone pióra wody szemrzą cicho. Małe ławeczki z lapis-lazuli lub różowego marmuru, ukryte wśród skał, drzew pomarańczowych i cyprysów, wśród mirtów i magnolii, nęcą wzrok malowniczością widoku. Gdzieniegdzie błyśnie alabastrowa figurka amorka lub boginki. Na małej okrągłej sadzawce, której brzegi toną w krzewach irysów i paproci, buja bacik, cały z różowych muszli, w kształcie łabędzia, z bladoniebieskim jedwabnym żaglem, mogący pomieścić dwie osoby; w świetle elektrycznych lamp mieni się barwami. Olbrzymie palmy wachlarzowe i strzępiaste ozdabiają szklane ściany; kryształ rżniętych szyb w żelaznej kracie błyszczy jak fosforyzujące morze. Tak samo świeci wysokie sklepienie, jak jedna rozeta kryształu podtrzymywana w odstępach, w formie krokwi, żelazną rzeźbą. Na szczycie szklany dach podniesiony: widać pogodne niebo, usiane gwiazdami, trochę zaczerwienione od iluminacji. Matowe balony lamp, umieszczone wśród palm, nadają pyszny ton roślinom. Wzrok błądzi z jednych cudów na drugie, ucho śledzi z rozkoszą szmery, nie chce się wierzyć, by to była rzeczywistość. Papugi spacerują poważnie po uliczkach i huśtają się na gałęziach. Wszystko tworzy ułudę jeszcze plastyczniej. I tu pełno róż, pełno dywanów aksamitnych begonii, pełno zapachów. Z każdego kwiatka wyziera wdzięk, każdy szmer wachlarzowych palm podnosi urok. Rozkosz jakaś słodka, mistyczna a potężna, wnika w krew, wywołuje silne tętna, nerwy grają podniecone. Upojenie ogarnia senne a błogie, aż do zawrotu głowy. Czar trąca w struny zmysłów jak w harfy, śpiewa słodką, usposabiającą do marzeń pieśń rozkoszy, pieśń snów nieziemskich. Stefcia chodzi, patrzy, słucha, nozdrzami wchłania wonie i nie wie, czy to jawa, czy sen? Ale nawet snów tak odurzających nie miewa nigdy. W zachwycie nie uważa, że Lucia zabrała księżniczki, aby im pokazać kostium myśliwski, przygotowany do bażantarni. Stefcia została sama. Czuje się ogłuszoną i szczęśliwą aż do bezmiaru. Nie widzi, że od kilku minut na ukwieconych schodach, wśród kwiatów stanął on, pan i właściciel tych skarbów, świetny, strojny, w aureoli kolorowych lamp; że spogląda na nią z góry, w milczeniu, jakby się napawał jej widokiem. Stefcia, oparta o wielki pień mirtu, zapatrzona w głąb ogrodu, stoi przykuta; w swej balowej sukience, zwrócona profilem do schodów, tworzy śliczną, żywą dekorację ogrodu. Rozmarzona, nie widzi, że on wolno, krok za krokiem, zstępuje ze schodów, z utkwionymi w niej oczyma, nie słyszy jego stąpań na uliczce. On bojąc się ją przestraszyć, stanął. Wówczas drgnęła, instynkt ostrzegał ją, że ktoś jest blisko. Odwróciła się gwałtownie. On wyciągnął do niej ręce. Stefcia nie krzyknęła, ale zbladła bardzo. W tej chwili, gdy cała jej dusza przepojona była nim, widzieć go jednak nie chciała, czuła się zbyt rozstrojoną. Zlękła się jego obecności i jego wzroku. On wziął jej ręce w swe gorące dłonie, stanął bliziutko. Czar uderzył w harfę ich uczuć, kwiaty swe wonne, zawrotnie cudne rzucił na ich twarze. Oboje zadrżeli. – Już drugi raz przestraszyłem panią w Głębowiczach – szepnął niskim, cichym głosem. – Panno Stefanio, co pani?... – Nic... nic... niech mię pan puści, proszę pana. – Dlaczego się pani mnie boi? czemu unika? Spojrzała na niego. Szare oczy gorzały mu ciemnym ogniem, wydawały się prawie czarne. Brwi zbiegły się na czole. W całej twarzy młodego magnata, w drżeniu ust, w nerwowym poruszaniu się nozdrzy przebijała wielka namiętność i gwałtowność, lecz zarazem jakby tkliwość. Stefcia widziała go już takim w sali portretowej... Szarpnęła się mocniej. – Niech mię pan puści – zawołała zdławionym głosem. On ją przyciągnął ku sobie, ręce ścisnął kurczowo. Stefcia czuła, że słabnie. Zbyt potężne siły złożyły się na odurzenie jej podnieconych zmysłów. On ją pożerał oczyma, przyciągnął do siebie i szeptał: – Pani się mnie boi? – Ależ nie... tylko... – Myślałaś o mnie! Ja wiem. Nie wyrywaj się na próżno. Jesteś w mej mocy... Prócz nas dwojga nie ma więcej nikogo w zamku. Zostań! – Proszę mię puścić – krzyknęła Stefcia rozpaczliwie. Gwałtownie, z wysiłkiem wyrwała mu ręce i jak ptak szybko pobiegła na schody. Za chwilę znikła. Waldemar patrzył na nią roziskrzonym wzrokiem, przetarł ręką czoło, przeszedł parę kroków i ciężko usiadł na ławeczce marmurowej. – Musi być moją, choćbym miał świat zwalić – wyrzekł z namiętną energią. Spojrzał na schody, gdzie znikła Stefcia, zerwał się i poszedł za nią. Długo szukał jej wśród towarzystwa. Znalazł obok Luci w gronie kilku osób. W oświetlonej altanie hrabina Wizembergowa grała na cytrze. Wszyscy słuchali w skupieniu. Waldemar stanął pod drzewem, za krzesłem Stefci. Widział, jak była poruszoną i jak zadrżała na jego widok. Gdy hrabina skończyła grać, powstało trochę hałasu. Dziękowali jej rozgłośnie. Stefcia zerwała się z krzesła. Waldemar skorzystał, pochylił się do niej i rzekł poważnie i serdecznie: – Niech mi pani wybaczy, byłem szalony... teraz przepraszam... Na zgodę niech mi pani poda rękę. Podała mu ją cała drżąca. – Tak więc już dobrze? – szepnął z prośbą. – Tak – odrzekła. – Byłem szalony, powtarzam, ale cenię panią nad wszystko. Poszli do grupy osób otaczających hrabinę.